


E' TEMPO DI FESTEGGIARE

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Detective Alec Lightwood, Doctor Catarina, M/M, Magnus CEO, No Angst, No Villains
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Magnus ama dicembre. E’ il miglior mese dell’anno e non solo perché cade il suo compleanno. Se già non fosse abbastanza, c’è anche Natale! E ogni anno aiuta Catarina ad organizzare una visita di Babbo Natale ai bambini ricoverati nel Brooklyn Hospital. Niente di meglio che festeggiare quella notte con doni e costumi buffi.Solo che quest’anno l’infermiere Elliot non può interpretare il vecchio vestito di rosso. Privo di un Babbo Natale, Magnus ha un grosso problema da risolvere. Ma forse il suo vicino molto single, Alec Lightwood, può aiutarlo.Per Lu, Lidia, Simona, Valeria, Sonia e tutte le amiche virtuali che il 2017 mi ha regalatoBuon Natale!





	E' TEMPO DI FESTEGGIARE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Time to Celebrate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090425) by [Ketz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz). 



> Una ff natalizia per augurarvi delle serene festività, anche a coloro che non sono, per ragioni varie, proprio nello spirito di festeggiare. Leggete e rubatevi qualche minuto di gioia e simpatia.

Dicembre era il mese preferito di Magnus. Lo era sempre stato, fin da quando era un bambino. Amava il freddo, e la neve, e il modo in cui la città brillava di mille luci; New York era sempre luminosa, ma a dicembre splendeva di più.

La gente sembrava più contenta in quel mese; la vita era frenetica, senza dubbio, trattandosi della Grande Mela, e come AD della Bane Pharmaceuticals Inc., quella di Magnus era caotica e non avrebbe potuto essere diversamente. Ma in dicembre la gente sembrava recuperare un altro ritmo. Le vacanze si avvicinavano e con loro arrivavano i viaggi e la fine dell’anno. Ora o mai più.

E poi c’era il suo compleanno. Quest’anno aveva festeggiato con eleganza. Non càpita tutti i giorni di compiere trent’anni – be’, trentaquattro, ma chi sta a contare gli anni? – così Magnus aveva colto l’opportunità per un grande party. Aveva radunato tutte le persone a cui teneva nel suo attico al tramonto, e fino all’alba avevano festeggiato. Magnus aveva ancora delle foto di Rafael dopo un bicchiere di troppo, e stava aspettando il momento giusto per mostrarle, tanto per sicurezza, ovviamente.

Ma la festa non era terminata col compleanno di Magnus, no, dicembre era un tempo magico in cui ognuno si sentiva particolarmente incline all’allegria, o almeno si sentiva obbligato socialmente a far finta di esserlo. Questo significava che Magnus poteva godersi le piccole gioie, tipo inviare canzoni sdolcinate alla posta aziendale di Ragnor e poi far finta di essersi sbagliato, credendo che fossero canzoni natalizie. I vantaggi di appartenere ad una famiglia non cristiana.

In effetti, per uno cresciuto nella fede islamica, Magnus doveva ammettere di sentire una strana affezione per questa festività. O meglio, per lo spirito che la pervadeva. Era colpa di Rafael, naturalmente. Da quando aveva scoperto che lui si vestiva da Babbo Natale per portare i doni ai suoi fratellini più piccoli, Magnus aveva sviluppato una salutare ammirazione per questa festa. Qualunque cosa riuscisse a convincere Rafael a mettersi una barba bianca finta e un vestito rosso di taglia super, be’, meritava rispetto.

Benché questo sentimento fosse nato quando Magnus era ancora al college, si era radicato in lui con l’età adulta. Lui aveva avuto molto e ancor più aveva guadagnato negli anni; in una città brutale come New York era rara l’occasione di poter restituire qualcosa in cambio. E se c’era qualcosa che Sari Bane aveva insegnato a suo figlio, era l’importanza di restituire il bene. La mamma poteva non celebrare il Natale ma incoraggiava la generosità e la gratitudine. Così, quando Magnus incontrò la dottoressa Catarina Loss trovò un modo per mettere in pratica questi insegnamenti. Come direttore del reparto di Oncologia del Brooklyn Hospital, Catarina organizzava ogni anno un programma di festeggiamenti per divertire i bambini ricoverati. Al tempo in cui lei e Magnus erano diventati amici, tuttavia, il programma attraversava un difficile momento economico, e per farlo proseguire Catarina avrebbe dovuto cominciare a finanziarlo di tasca propria. Fu quando Magnus intervenne. Il Brooklyn Hospital intratteneva già rapporti di lavoro con la Bane Pharmaceutical e perciò non fu difficile proporre di supportare il programma come condizione per stringere accordi definitivi. Quell’anno Magnus era andato di persona all’ospedale per assicurarsi che tutto scorresse liscio. E fu allora che si innamorò del Natale. Da allora, e ogni anno, dicembre era diventato ancor più speciale.

E ora che il compleanno era passato, c’era il secondo party dell’anno da organizzare. Sorridendo fra sé, Magnus entrò nell’ascensore. Questo era sempre un grande giorno, quello riservato esclusivamente alla preparazione dell’evento. Era qualche minuto in ritardo per la sua colazione con Catarina, ma certamente a lei non sarebbe import…

L’ascensore si fermò al diciassettesimo piano e Magnus sorrise fra sé. La porta si aprì rivelando un uomo alto, avvolto in una calda giacca di pelle, e Magnus non poté fare a meno di notare che questo era davvero un mese speciale. Ora, non è che Magnus amasse i poliziotti alla follia. Quando cresci nella comunità islamica del Queens e non sei bianco, di solito è così. Magnus non aveva idea di come si comportasse la polizia nel Paese di origine di sua madre, l’Indonesia, ma negli USA non era certo una meraviglia.

Comunque, ogni regola ha la sua eccezione. E il detective Alec Lightwood lo era.

Alec sorrise quando vide Magnus. “Buongiorno”. Era particolarmente figo quel giorno, con i capelli ancora arruffati dalla notte. A Magnus poi piaceva particolarmente quell’accenno di barba sul suo viso. Lo faceva sembrare un po’ più vecchio dei suoi ventisei anni.

“Buongiorno, tesoro – Magnus si spostò per fargli spazio – Pronto a risolvere qualche crimine?” “Vorrei un caffè prima. Ieri si è fatto tardi”. Magnus alzò un sopracciglio. “Lo sai che puoi sempre venire da me se hai bisogno”. Alec sbuffò. “Ma se hai a malapena un po’ di cibo in casa, non mentire, sono stato alla tua festa”. “Per dieci minuti!” Magnus roteò gli occhi. In effetti la cosa era stata abbastanza deludente; era andato in estasi a veder arrivare il detective, sebbene già sapesse che sarebbe venuto. Magnus lo aveva perseguitato per mesi per convincerlo, cercando anche di coinvolgerlo nell’organizzazione dell’evento. Non si conoscevano da molto, ma qualcosa di Alec spingeva Magnus a cercare di saperne di più su di lui. Non gli era importato di usare qualche trucchetto; nei tre anni passati da quando Alec si era trasferito lì, aveva cercato ogni scusa per convincerlo a salire da lui. Alla fine Alec aveva cominciato a farlo di sua iniziativa. Così non avrebbe dovuto essere una sorpresa vederlo arrivare per primo al party. Sfortunatamente la felicità di Magnus era durata poco. Una chiamata di lavoro. In quel caso un duplice omicidio. Poco dopo Magnus aveva cominciato a bere. Alec sembrava ancora sconvolto. “Nei primi dieci minuti, hai offerto qualche stuzzichino. Ma era tutto quello che avevi in casa! – scosse la testa – Quello, e del tè. Un sacco di tè”.

Facendo spallucce, Magnus ignorò il commento. “E’ solo per mantenermi idratato. Questo periodo dell’anno richiede attenzioni extra, voglio rimanere in forma. Non ti pare?” Magnus sorrise quando vide lo sguardo di Alec indugiare su di lui, mentre parlava. Non si era ancora messo il cappotto, quindi probabilmente Alec godeva di una buona visione di quanto l’abito gli donasse. Ottimo. A Magnus piacevano molto questi piccoli momenti fra loro. Moltissimo.

Alec si schiarì la voce quando si rese conto di essere rimasto in silenzio troppo a lungo. Stava per dire qualcosa, ma prima che potesse aprir bocca l’ascensore era arrivato alla sua prima fermata. Magnus inclinò la testa di lato e sorrise. “Buona giornata, Alexander”. “Ciao” rispose lui gentilmente, e sorrise prima di uscire dalla cabina. Tirò fuori la sciarpa dalla tasca e quella fu l’ultima immagine che Magnus ebbe del poliziotto. Lui infatti stava scendendo al garage, un piano sotto. Sospirò e lasciò errare un sorriso sulle proprie labbra. Non capitava spesso che lui e Alexander si incontrassero in ascensore, e quelle occasioni andavano apprezzate. Forse era un buon segno.

 

“Abbiamo un grosso problema” disse Catarina appena Magnus fu entrato nella sala riunioni. Magnus batté le palpebre; nulla lo avrebbe dissuaso dal fare la sua solita entrata elegante, ma Catarina non era una che facesse tanti giri di parole, quindi, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, doveva essere seria. Ciononostante, Magnus aveva ancora una reputazione da difendere; anche se erano solo loro due nella sala, non avrebbe permesso a nulla e a nessuno di rovinargli quella giornata così promettente.

“Che c’è, cara?” disse, sedendo accanto a lei. Vedendola da vicino, si accorse che Catarina era preoccupata, e questo non era da lei. Magnus l’aveva vista uscire dalla sala operatoria dopo dodici ore di intervento e dirigersi tranquillamente all’incontro dei genitori alla scuola della figlia. Era difficile scalfirla, ma questa cosa stava lasciando un segno.

Catarina scosse la testa. “Abbiamo perso il nostro Babbo Natale. Elliot non può farlo quest’anno. Passa il Natale dai genitori della sua fidanzata”.

Oh, no.

“Cosa?” esclamò Magnus, mentre cercava di riflettere. Ma perché la gente si fidanzava? Tutto sarebbe più semplice se le persone rimanessero single e si potessero mettere un costume durante le vacanze per far divertire i bambini dell’ospedale. “Gli altri infermieri?” “Niente da fare. Elliot era l’unico non di turno il 24 sera”. Catarina scosse la testa. “Ho chiesto ai medici, ma nessuno di loro è disponibile”.

Magnus trasalì. DOVEVA esserci qualcuno. Non era possibile che l’intera popolazione maschile di Brooklyn avesse impegni per Natale. Quante erano le probabilità? Magnus cercava delle alternative. “E se lo facessi io?” Catarina sospirò. “Ci ho pensato, ma i bambini ti conoscono già. Elliot viene da un reparto diverso, non l’hanno mai visto. Certo, se non abbiamo altra scelta…”. Scosse di nuovo la testa. “L’ultima possibilità è chiamare una delle infermiere e farle recitare la parte della signora Natale. Certo, non so come spiegare perché non sia venuto lui. So che Madzie ne rimarrebbe sconvolta. E i bimbi hanno già scritto le lettere.”

Quella era la parte più critica. Nel programma di Magnus infatti era compreso l’acquisto dei regali che i bambini chiedevano nelle lettere. Era uno dei suoi momenti preferiti, guardarli ridere e sorridere e piangere, vedendo che Babbo Natale aveva portato loro esattamente ciò che avevano chiesto. “Sai una cosa?”. Magnus strinse i denti, gli occhi brillanti di determinazione. “Mi occuperò io di questa faccenda. Tu occupati solo della logistica. Hai le lettere con te?”.

Catarina si accigliò, ma annuì. “Sì”. Cercò nella borsa e gli porse una manciata di cartoncini. Tutti i bimbi erano stati incoraggiati a disegnare e a scrivere qualcosa a Babbo Natale. Li teneva occupati e si sperava potesse portare un briciolo di gioia nella loro vita. “Cosa pensi di fare?”. Magnus prese le lettere e le mise accuratamente dentro la propria cartella. “Ho un sacco di contatti. E anche molta gente che mi deve dei favori. Troverò presto un rimpiazzo”. “Sarà meglio che ti sbrighi, però – disse lei, ma non fece domande – Natale è fra due settimane e molta gente ha già impegni”.

Ahimé, era vero. E tuttavia Magnus non volle disperare. C’era sempre spazio per un piccolo miracolo natalizio o qualcosa di altrettanto carino. Dopo tutto, era dicembre, e dicembre era il SUO mese. In qualche modo avrebbe fatto una magia. “Bene – disse inclinando la testa – Sono sempre stato bravo a convincere la gente a cambiare i suoi piani per me. E’ vero che questo di solito implica un po’ di alcool e qualche attività successiva non proprio infantile, ma vedrò cosa posso ottenere”.

Catarina lo guardò per qualche secondo. Di tutti gli amici di Magnus, era sempre stata quella in grado di leggere meglio dentro di lui. Qualunque cosa avesse visto in lui, ne fu convinta. “Okay – disse alzando un sopracciglio – Benché nessuno abbia detto che non ci possa essere un po’ di alcool, dopo. I bambini devono andare a letto, ma noi no. Tienilo in considerazione, quando esaminerai i candidati”. Magnus sbuffò. “Ecco perché siamo amici. Semplicemente tu mi conosci alla perfezione”.

Catarina scosse la testa, ma non poté nascondere un sorriso. “Tu sei troppo trasparente. Ora datti da fare e fila. Ho un paziente fra dieci minuti”. Si alzò e cominciò a raccogliere le sue cose. Nel frattempo Magnus aveva cominciato a fare una lista di tutti quelli che conosceva e che sapeva rimanevano in città durante le ferie. Doveva esserci qualcuno capace di stare con i bambini. Questo probabilmente avrebbe ristretto un po’ la scelta. Prima di uscire dalla sala, tuttavia, Catarina si fermò e lo guardò. “Dovremmo chiedere a Ragnor?” “Solo se vogliamo traumatizzare quei poveri bambini” rispose Magnus automaticamente. Catarina dovette assentire; lo lasciò solo mentre Magnus sbuffava, cercando di immaginarsi Ragnor col vestito rosso e la barba finta. Una scena che Magnus avrebbe voluto vedere, certo. Ma i bambini avrebbero rischiato troppo. Questo però gli diede un’idea. Forse un inglese burbero non era la scelta migliore. Ma un latino?

 

Magnus entrò nell’atrio, solo in parte consapevole del fatto che le tre enormi borse di regali che trasportava stavano per rompersi. Naturalmente, spargere pacchi sull’intero pavimento non era al momento la sua maggiore preoccupazione. “Ti ho detto che non posso – stava dicendo Rafael al telefono, mentre Magnus sbuffava indignato al suo primo rifiuto – Faccio già Babbo Natale per i miei fratelli, lo sai.” Magnus sbuffò di nuovo, questa volta in tono più drammatico. Si fermò, concentrandosi sulla conversazione. Che era spiacevole, visto che Rafael aveva deciso di tradire il Natale. “Oh, andiamo! Quanti fratellini potrai mai ancora avere? Sono anni che lo fai!” “Be’, certo, Natale viene tutti gli anni! – sospirò Rafael impaziente dall’altro capo della linea – E Rosa ci crede ancora, perciò continuerò a farlo finché lei non smetterà”. Se la piccola Rosa non fosse stata una bimbetta adorabile Magnus si sarebbe arrabbiato. E comunque non vedeva l’ora che crescesse anche lei e che cominciasse a combinare guai per far disperare Rafael. Tutti i suoi altri fratelli lo avevano fatto, e questo in un certo senso rappresentava una giusta ricompensa per Magnus. “Dovresti renderti conto che non deludi me, ma deludi undici bambini dell’ospedale di Catarina. Bambini, Rafael!” “Posso sopravvivere – disse Rafael impassibile – Fallo tu. Non è mica difficile”.

“Lo farei, ma Catarina dice che mi riconoscerebbero”. Magnus spostò le borse da una mano all’altra, tenendo il telefono fra la spalla e l’orecchio. “Ho l’impressione che possa avere ragione”. Il sospiro rassegnato di Rafael fece sogghignare Magnus. “Bene, scommetto che neppure le lacrime di tredici bambini possano far sciogliere il tuo cuore di ghiaccio e farti cambiare idea”. Rafael sbuffò. “Non erano undici?”

Magnus inarcò le sopracciglia. “Sono quasi certo che siano quindici, ora che ci penso. Anzi, diciassette poveri bambini. Non ti si spezza il cuore?” “Veramente no. Fra fratelli, cugini e nipoti ce ne sono molti di più a casa di mia madre”. Era buffo, ma Magnus non ne dubitava. La famiglia di Rafael avrebbe potuto occupare un intero stabile. Era stato a molte delle loro feste, ed erano sempre assai movimentate. Rafael stesso quasi non sapeva i nomi di tutti i suoi zii e zie. “Mi sembra che ne avrai abbastanza, di bambini – sospirò Magnus, accettando la sconfitta – Sono a corto di idee. Elias è impegnato, Meliorn non crede nel Natale e invitare Lorenzo…sarebbe come invitare il Grinch in persona. Non so proprio più a chi ch…”

Un rumore di carta strappata suscitò un brivido lungo la schiena di Magnus. Sentì, prima di vedere, il primo giocattolo scivolare sul pavimento. Fece una smorfia e cercò di tirare fuori un’altra borsa per sostituire quella che si stava rompendo.

Ma in quel momento un paio di mani afferrarono la borsa di carta prima che si spaccasse del tutto.

“Ehi, appena in tempo” disse Alec, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Sbuffò quando Magnus sospirò di sollievo e guardò le altre borse. “Rifai le pareti di nuovo?”. Magnus scosse la testa. “Mi piacerebbe, ma penso che per questo dovrò aspettare l’anno prossimo. Ti farò sapere quando dovrò tinteggiare il soffitto, comunque. L’altezza è molto apprezzata”. Alec lo guardò con aria interrogativa. “No, guarda, non ci casco un’altra volta. Sei solo qualche centimetro più basso di me. Vuoi solo comandarmi a bacchetta mentre prepari i cocktail”. “Mi dichiaro colpevole – Magnus alzò le spalle con noncuranza – Per quello e per sperare di averti da me con quelle vecchie magliette che si alzano quando ti allunghi… La bellezza è fatta per essere ammirata, mio caro”. Sorrise quando Alec roteò gli occhi. “Ma no. E’ roba per i bambini. Regali di Babbo Natale”.

Il viso di Alec si animò. “Oh, per il programma che prepari in ospedale. Bello. Hai bisogno di aiuto per portare su i pacchi?” “Certo, se non sei troppo stanco dopo essere andato a caccia di criminali tutto il giorno”. Alec scosse la testa sorridendo. “No, oggi quasi tutto lavoro amministrativo. Il Capitano Garroway vuole tutto fatto prima di Natale”. “Se lo dici tu…”. Magnus si avviò, lasciando che Alec tenesse la borsa lacerata, e mise il telefono in tasca dopo aver salutato Rafael. Fece strada fino agli ascensori, con Alec subito dietro. “Sai, stavo pensando… Quando il buon Capitano avrà sposato tua madre, come lo chiamerai? Capitano Papà? No, suona stupido. O magari ‘Signore’?”

Alzando gli occhi al cielo Alec premette il tasto dell’ultimo piano. “Non avrei mai dovuto dirti che uscivano insieme. Lascia perdere, Magnus”. Lui ridacchiò. “Oh, andiamo. Deve esserci qualche vantaggio nell’aver accidentalmente accoppiato il tuo capo a tua madre. Quant’è? Quattro mesi? Sicuramente il Capo Garroway deve aver trovato un modo per ringraziarti”

“Be’, ci sta provando” disse Alec, sebbene con un tono non troppo allegro. L’ascensore si fermò al piano attico, quello di Magnus. Uscirono. “Mi ha obbligato a prendere ferie, per una volta. Però solo dopo che i miei fratelli avevano già programmato il loro viaggio in Francia. Infine però non è stato tanto male, veramente non mi andava di fare la ruota di scorta con due coppie etero”. Magnus annuì con un brivido. Aprì la porta e fece segno ad Alec di posare la borsa sul divano. “Sarebbe stato davvero un incubo! Quindi passerai il Natale coi tuoi genitori?” Alec scosse la testa con forza. “Senza Izzy e Jace sarebbe insopportabile. La mamma inviterà il capitano Garroway e per contro mio padre insisterà per portare la sua nuova ragazza. Voglio starne il più lontano possibile”.

Magnus ridacchiò e prese posto sul divano, cominciando a spacchettare i regali. “E come pensi di tirartene fuori? Certo Maryse sa che non sei di turno al distretto”. Un lampo di colpa attraversò lo sguardo di Alec. Ostentò indifferenza occupandosi come Magnus dei regali dell’altra borsa. “Non lo so ancora. Forse farò finta di avere un ragazzo e dirò che passo la notte con lui. Con un po’ di fortuna questo taglierà tutte le domande”. Magnus trasalì e stava per sottolineare l’ingenuità del piano quando gli venne un’idea. “Aspetta. Alexander, mi stai dicendo che sei in cerca di una scusa vera per evitare la cena di Natale coi tuoi?” “Sei riesci a trovare qualcosa di meglio di un fidanzato fasullo..” disse lui alzando le spalle.

Un’esclamazione sfuggì dalle labbra di Magnus, che, inclinando il capo, disse “Potrei. Dimmi una cosa, tesoro. Che ne diresti di vestirti di rosso?”

 

 

“Okay – disse Catarina, controllando ogni particolare del costume da Babbo Natale – potrebbe andare”. Alec sospirò di sollievo e Magnus si rese conto che anche lui lo aveva fatto. Gli ultimi cinque minuti Catarina li aveva passati girando tutt’attorno ad Alec, esaminando ogni dettaglio in cerca di eventuali difetti. Non era mai stata così puntigliosa, prima, quindi Magnus non capiva esattamente perché stesse comportandosi così. Tuttavia era una buona cosa. Alec appariva molto tenero in quell’abbigliamento, con il suo berretto rosso da Babbo e gli stivali neri. Ok, Magnus doveva ammettere che la sua opinione era leggermente parziale. Per forza! Perché lo trovava attraente anche con la barba finta e un cuscino sotto la casacca per fare la pancia. Se doveva essere onesto, era una faccenda un po’ stressante: non ci si aspetta che Babbo Natale sia sexy….. Magnus supponeva comunque che ci potesse essere una prima volta per tutto, compreso l’essere attratti da Babbo Natale.

Catarina strinse gli occhi guardando Alec, il quale gemette ansiosamente sotto quello sguardo. Era un uomo intelligente, dopotutto. “Ti ricordi il discorso che ti ha scritto Magnus? Non dire altro che quello ok? Questa deve essere una notte magica pe i bambini”.

“Sissignora!” rispose serio Alec. Guardò Magnus, in cerca di sostegno; lui, anche dietro gli occhiali finti, lesse la sincerità negli occhi nocciola di Alec. Sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino: e questo probabilmente era proprio quello di cui Alec aveva bisogno, perché sorrise anche lui. “Bene, sono pronto”. Guardandolo con affetto Magnus si aggiustò la cravatta rossa e verde; abbinata con la sua bella giacca di velluto e con i piccoli dettagli che aveva aggiunto alle sue solite collane e orecchini, lo faceva apparire come un elfo davvero elegante. “Certo che lo sei, Alexander. Catarina, mia cara, potresti dare al signor Natale un attimo per…come dire, entrare nella parte? Sì?”. L’espressione poco amichevole sul viso di Catarina fece capire a Magnus quello che lei pensava di tutta la faccenda, ma per fortuna non ci furono obiezioni. Catarina poteva sembrare molto carina col suo berrettino da elfo e i calzini colorati che spuntavano dal camice, ma era tutta apparenza. Magnus era perfettamente consapevole che la sua amica non avrebbe permesso che qualcosa andasse storto, graziosa o no.

“Sarà meglio che lui non faccia casini” sussurrò Catarina a Magnus passandogli accanto ed uscendo dalla stanza. Quando lei scomparve Alec sospirò di sollievo e Magnus non poté trattenere una risata. “E’ solo stressata. Questa notte per lei è davvero importante” disse come giustificazione. Era deliziato di come gli occhi di Alec si erano fatti seri. “Capisco – disse annuendo – Io non lo faccio solo per stare lontano dai miei genitori, Magnus. Voglio davvero essere d’aiuto. Questi bimbi… Meritano una serata speciale”. Magnus sorrise inclinando la testa. “Ma non l’avranno se Babbo Natale è così professionale. Questo non è un incontro di lavoro, Alexander. Qui ci sono bambini da distrarre. Meno serietà e più “ho-ho” – fece segno verso la porta – Vai e indossa il tuo Natale, mio caro”.

Sbuffando, Alec si aggiustò gli occhiali finti e raccolse il sacco coi regali, tutti raccolti lì dentro, perché Magnus aveva spiegato che così li porta Babbo Natale. Venne fuori che Alec aveva già recitato quella parte. Il suo fratellino Max un tempo credeva ancora nel caro vecchietto e così Alec si era travestito, mentre i fratelli recitavano gli altri personaggi. “Scoprì che non esisteva a otto anni – aveva detto Alec a Magnus – ma lasciò andare avanti la cosa fino a quando ne ebbe undici. Max è troppo buono per il suo stesso bene”. Comunque quell’esperienza fu utile. Catarina non ebbe di che preoccuparsi con Alec che seguiva lei e Magnus stanza per stanza. I bambini furono deliziati di incontrare Babbo Natale e Alec seppe recitare la parte a sufficienza. Non era un pagliaccio come Elliot, ma a Magnus non dispiacque quell’interpretazione più pacata.

Certo Alec parlava ai bambini molto più di quanto avesse mai fatto Elliot. Aveva letto tutte le lettere e ricordava quello che ogni bimbo aveva chiesto. Quel suo cervello da poliziotto aveva funzionato benissimo. Per la fine della festa, quando sedettero tutti nella sala giochi per aprire insieme i pacchetti, Alec era in grado di chiamare ogni bambino col suo nome.

E Magnus non era stato l’unico a notare la cosa. La piccola Zoe si avvicinò a Magnus, facendo finta di volere altra gazzosa. “Zio Magnus – gli disse usando il titolo che tutti i bimbi gli avevano attribuito (Zoe era una delle più grandi, quasi una teenager; e comunque aveva deciso di chiamarlo in quel modo, il che scaldava sempre il cuore di Magnus) – zio, non è lo stesso Babbo Natale degli anni scorsi, vero?”

“Non so di cosa stai parlando, Zoe – rispose lui, cercando di trattenere un sorriso – Babbo Natale è Babbo Natale”.

La ragazzina strinse gli occhi sospettosa. “Ah, e succede che è più alto? E che la sua voce è cambiata?” Facendo finta di niente Magnus prese un altro sorso della sua bibita “La pubertà arriva per tutti, cara mia”.

Zoe non sembrò troppo convinta, ma la parola fece il suo effetto e troncò altre domande. Buffo come una semplice parola facesse sentire una dodicenne così imbarazzata. Magnus era certo che Catarina avesse delle infermiere incaricate di spiegare un certo genere di cose ai bambini quando era il momento, ma alcuni bimbi erano più timidi degli altri. Zoe era una di quelli, a giudicare dal tenero rossore che comparve sulle sue guance. Magnus sorrise teneramente, dispiacendosi per lei. Anche lui era stato un bimbo timido alla sua età, anche se adesso la gente non ci credeva. “Cosa ne pensi di questo nuovo Babbo Natale?” “Mi piace” rispose Zoe, visibilmente più a suo agio. Prese un sorso di gazzosa guardando i bimbi più piccoli che chiedevano ad Alec delle renne che aveva lasciato al Polo Nord. A quanto pareva, aveva raccontato di avere un intero allevamento di renne e ora doveva cavarsela con questa storia. I bambini stavano esprimendo ogni sorta di preoccupazione in proposito, tipo le condizioni di vita nelle stalle o se le renne non si stancavano di volare intorno a tutto il mondo in un’unica notte. Per fortuna, Alec sembrava essere preparato alle domande. Rispose molto accuratamente, spiegando il sistema di rotazione delle renne sulla base dei diversi fusi orari mondiali, e lo spiegò con tono molto serio, professionale. Facendo sì che i bambini annuissero molto seriamente in accordo con ogni parola. Scuotendo la testa Magnus sorrise fra sé. “Hai ragione, tesoro, piace anche a me”.

La serata era stata un grande successo. I bambini ora dormivano tutti, ma prima avevano giocato a lungo con i loro nuovi giocattoli assieme al Babbo Natale Alec. Catarina sembrava felicissima del risultato, Magnus l’aveva capito perché lei aveva ringraziato Alec invitandolo per una birra al loro solito bar. New York era davvero una città straordinaria. Solo qui potevi trovare un bar aperto la vigilia di Natale, pronto ad ospitare i buoni medici per un festeggiamento un po’ più da adulti. Be’, Magnus non si stava certo lamentando. Catarina ovviamente rimase solo per un giro. Doveva portare a casa la piccola Madzie, a dormire nel suo lettino anziché in uno improvvisato nell’ufficio della madre. La bambina partecipava sempre alla festa in ospedale e, come per i bimbi ricoverati, l’ora di andare a letto per lei era passata da un pezzo. Questo significava che avrebbe dormito come un angioletto a sufficienza per consentire a Catarina un brindisi, e poi basta. Per le donne della famiglia Loss, la serata era finita.

Non per Magnus, però. Brindò lietamente con le infermiere e i pochi medici rimasti, ma c’era un’unica persona con cui volesse realmente stare. Alec era salito al piano superiore del bar, per poter scambiare in tranquillità gli auguri di Natale con la propria famiglia. Fu lì che lo trovò Magnus. Spariti gli occhiali e la barba finta, sparita la pancia posticcia, aveva ancora il berretto e gli stivali di Babbo Natale, ma l’abito rosso gli penzolava molle sui fianchi, rivelando al di sotto una camicia bianca a maniche lunghe. Alla pallida luce della finestra, Alec sembrava una statua di marmo.

Messaggiava al telefono sorridendo. Magnus aspettò, giocando col suo bicchiere di whisky. Quando Alec alzò lo sguardo e gli sorrise, si avvicinò facendo cin cin fra il proprio bicchiere e la bottiglia di birra di Alec. “Ad un Natale di successo!” Il sorriso di Alec si allargò; gli porse una sedia perché sedesse accanto a lui. “Salute!” disse, e prese un sorso di birra. “Grazie per avermi invitato, Magnus. E’ stato divertente”. “Sì, vero? – sorrise l’altro – Tra l’altro, i bambini ti hanno adorato. Se avessi saputo che ci sapevi fare così con loro ti avrei chiamato molto prima. Hai reso fantastica la loro serata, Alexander”. “E’ stato Babbo Natale a farlo – sottolineò Alec – e lo Zio Magnus. Le loro facce quando hanno visto i regali? Niente di più meraviglioso. E tu hai reso possibile questo, Magnus. Catarina mi ha spiegato che sei tu la ragione per cui esiste questo progetto. Tu hai reso la loro serata straordinaria”.

Magnus percepì una sensazione di calore nel petto. Il modo in cui Alexander lo guardava, era una ricompensa quasi pari alla gioia dei bambini. C’era ammirazione, vera. E se Magnus non si sbagliava, c’era anche dell’altro. Il pensiero gli mandò un brivido lungo la schiena. Un brivido delizioso. “Eppure, sarebbe stato un disastro senza la nostra brillante star vestita di rosso. Siamo d’accordo che abbiamo tutti recitato meravigliosamente la nostra parte, no?”. Alec sbuffò ma annuì. “E va bene”. Prese un altro sorso di birra. “Se hai di nuovo bisogno di un Babbo Natale l’anno prossimo chiedi”. “Meglio che saltar fuori con un fidanzato finto per evitare la cena?” chiese Magnus con una risata. “Mille volte meglio” sospirò Alec. Scosse la testa, guardando la neve che aveva cominciato a cadere. “E comunque nessuno ci avrebbe creduto. Tutti sanno che lavoro continuamente e che non vedo mai nessuno fuori. E poi Izzy è una tale chiacchierona, se parlassi di un fidanzato in casa, mia madre penserebbe che sei t-..” Alec si bloccò così improvvisamente che dovette bere per far sembrare meno strana l’interruzione.

Non funzionò. Magnus si accigliò, cercando di tacitare le farfalle nel suo stomaco. Aprì la bocca ma scoprì di non sapere cosa dire. Poteva essere che Maryse Lightwood pensasse a lui, quando Alec avesse menzionato un fidanzato? Come poteva avere senso? Certo, Magnus l’aveva incontrata qualche volta nel palazzo quando lei andava a trovare il figlio a casa sua o quando attraversavano l’ingresso. Alec parlava molto della madre, così Magnus in un certo senso poteva dire di conoscerla già. Ma la stessa cosa non si poteva dire al contrario, no? Che Alec avesse parlato di Magnus a sua madre era….. Be’, inconcepibile. Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, poi?

Ma c’era anche quell’accenno a Izzy. Magnus aveva notato come le conversazioni tra i fratelli si interrompessero quando arrivava lui. Quel sorrisetto consueto sulle labbra di Izzy, gli sguardi seccati di Alec verso di lei. Con sorpresa Magnus sentì la calma scendergli nel petto, quando capì. “Be’, Alexander, sono lieto di sentirlo”. Alec si accigliò, guardandolo con aria confusa. “Tu…davvero?” “Assolutamente sì – Magnus inspirò, posando il proprio drink – Ecco, io stavo pensando come riuscire a convincerti a scendere di sotto. C’è un sacco di vischio giù, sai… Avrebbe reso la cosa più facile. Quello…e un po’ di alcool, naturalmente”. Magnus sorrise e fissò Alec, i suoi occhi bellissimi e speranzosi. “Ma sono contento che non abbiamo bisogno di nulla del genere”.

“No – disse Alec, addolcendo la voce – non ne abbiamo bisogno”

Magnus sorrise e gli si avvicinò. Ora poteva sentire il respiro di Alec sulla sua pelle, il sentore di birra dalla sua bocca. “Non sono un esperto sul Natale, Alexander. Tuttavia, ho l’impressione che questo sia il periodo dell’anno in cui la gente apprezza le cose che ha nella propria vita. Così, lasciami dire, io apprezzo l’avere te nella mia”.

“Anche io, apprezzo di averti nella mia vita” disse Alec. Magnus trasalì leggermente quando sentì la mano di Alec afferrarlo per i fianchi. “Io…io apprezzo molto essere qui con te adesso”.

Pace. Pace e felicità. Questo era tutto ciò che Magnus sentiva in quel momento, quello in cui diminuì ancora la distanza fra le sue labbra e quelle di Alec. “Sono lieto di sentirlo” disse ancora.

E poi lo baciò.

Dicembre era il mese preferito di Magnus, lo era sempre stato, anche quando era un bambino. Amava il freddo e la neve e il modo in cui la città brillava di mille luci. Gli piaceva anche festeggiare il suo compleanno, e avere l’occasione di rivedere la madre e il patrigno nel mezzo di quella sua vita caotica di uomo d’affari.

Magnus amava pure il Natale, anche se non lo festeggiava. Le luminarie splendide, l’apertura dei pacchi dono, le risate dei bambini. Amava passare il Natale in ospedale con Catarina, con Madzie e con gli altri bimbi.

Ma adesso, aveva qualche altro motivo per amare dicembre. Quando si svegliò la mattina del 25 e guardò Alec, ancora addormentato nel letto accanto a lui, Magnus non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Non ricordava esattamente come fossero giunti a casa sua, ma in qualche modo ci erano arrivati, fra i baci nel bar e le corse attraverso l’ingresso. Alec, il suo vicino gentile. Alec, che Magnus aveva imparato ad amare oltre ogni considerazione.Alec, che era entrato non solo nella casa di Magnus, ma anche nel suo cuore. C’erano voluti anni per avvicinarsi, ma ora a Magnus non importava di ricordare la propria vita prima della comparsa di Alec. E d’ora in poi non avrebbe neppure dovuto. Perché adesso, qualunque cosa potesse esserci fra lui e Alec, tutto era cambiato. Era diventato qualcosa di meglio. Ancora una volta, il tempo aveva reso giustizia alle cose.

Magnus inspirò con forza e passò dolcemente le dita fra i capelli di Alec. Non fu abbastanza per svegliarlo, solo per farlo avvicinare un po’. Lasciò che Magnus lo abbracciasse da dietro, rilassato fra le sue braccia, e intrecciò le dita con quelle di lui contro il proprio petto nudo. Si coccolarono nel letto e Magnus sorrise di nuovo.

“Buongiorno, Alexander” sussurrò Magnus, deponendogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Poté percepire il sorriso che nasceva sulle labbra di Alec. “’Giorno” disse lui con voce roca, ancora impastata di sonno. “In una scala da 1 a 10, quanto vuoi passare la giornata a letto?” chiese dolcemente Magnus. Alec inspirò e si voltò a guardarlo. Lo baciò sulle labbra e poi posò la fronte sulla spalla di Magnus. “Fuori scala” disse pigramente, ancora troppo addormentato per fare lo sforzo di alzare la voce. Magnus ridacchiò. “Allora è deciso”. Rise più forte quando Alec alzò un dito per farlo tacere e si mosse per salire sopra di lui. Magnus stava per dire qualcos’altro, tanto per stuzzicarlo un po’, ma il detective aveva deciso che non c’era altra scelta che baciarlo per farlo stare zitto.

Una mattinata perfetta, per quanto riguardava Magnus. Che fu seguita da un pomeriggio perfetto e da una serata anche migliore. E ogni giorno successivo fu bellissimo e Magnus pensò che non c’era motivo per cui dovesse cambiare.

Sì, dicembre era il suo mese preferito. E adesso lo avrebbe anche passato con la sua persona preferita.


End file.
